Wireless Local Area Network Access Points (WLAN AP) utilizing technology such as IEEE 802.11 a/b/g have been deployed and used widely in enterprises, public places and the home environment. Due to a variety of reasons, however, from the time a WLAN AP is manufactured to the point when it is shipped to a customer, software, firmware and/or other configurable parameters may need to be modified or updated more than once. Need for updating may be due to bug fixing, a new function update, and/or customer configurable settings needing to be updated to account for a change in customer needs.
Embodiments in accordance with the invention provide a method and apparatus for provisioning a device.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, an article has a device, and a radio frequency identification (RFID) module coupled to the device. The RFID module is programmed to receive provisioning instructions from a wireless source, and transfer to the device the provisioning instructions when said device is enabled.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a method operates in portions of a radio frequency identification (RFID) module, a device coupled to the RFID module, and a wireless source. The method has the steps of receiving at the RFID module provisioning instructions from the wireless source, and transferring from the RFID module to the device the provisioning instructions when said device is enabled.
In a third embodiment of the present invention, portions of a computer-readable storage medium operate in a radio frequency identification (RFID) module, a device coupled to the RFID module, and a wireless source. Portions of the storage medium have computer instructions for receiving at the RFID module provisioning instructions from the wireless source, and transferring from the RFID module to the device the provisioning instructions when said device is enabled.